


and i've found a way (to kill the sound)

by AsterChonk0



Series: communication. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Like Heavy Angst, Suicide, There will be h/c but later, There's an Unexpected Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, not me abusing my Stick™ privileges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: “Look, Tommy, we can talk about this,” Dream’s voice shakes. “Just… move away from the edge, please.”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: communication. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048870
Comments: 21
Kudos: 435





	and i've found a way (to kill the sound)

**Author's Note:**

> brainstorming in server go brr

The heat hits him in the face as he swings his legs over the edge. 

A month ago, he would’ve been cautious of it, strayed from, but now he longs for it. 

He longs for the (burning) sensation of _something_ , because everything is dull and feelings come in flares but they can only last so long. His mind is fuzzy and his head is full of cotton and his heart aches, but he doesn’t care, because he wants to go home, he wants to see his friends, he wants to see Tubbo and Ranboo and Niki and Fundy and Quackity-

Dream kicks him away from the edge. “It’s not your time to die yet.”

(He can hear the goddamn smirk in his voice.)

Tommy reaches for the edge again, only for his head to be slammed by a foot onto the blackstone path. _Stop,_ the action said. 

“It’s never my time to die,” he bites back half-heartedly. 

The weight on his head disappears, and Tommy pushes himself upright, looking over the edge. 

He crawls nearer, and the heat hits him in the face. He relishes it. 

Dream stands not too far away, alert and wary of how close Tommy is to the edge. 

“It’s never my time to die,” he mutters hopelessly. “Did you know that, Big D? Of course you would, you’re one of the things stopping me from dying. Maybe there’s something more to it, maybe they’re isn’t, I don’t know.”

Dream frowns. _Something feels off._

“What do you mean, Tommy?,” he asks, faking curiosity.

(He knows what’s going through Tommy’s mind right now, and he wants to hug him tight, to tell him it’ll be okay, but Tommy was always one for honesty.)

“Oh, don’t do that,” Tommy chuckles and gets up. “You sound stupid when you mock someone, you know? You can easily tell it’s half-assed and shit.

“What I mean is,” he continues on. “I am sick of being your little plaything, Dream.”

_This doesn’t seem right_.

Tommy walks closer until the only thing that’s keeping him from falling is a few centimetres of blackstone, and turns around to face Dream. “I am sick of being this hero that no-one realises exists,” Tommy mutters loudly, voice rising by every word he spoke. “I am sick of losing everything over and over again! I am a survivor of two wars and now two exiles, and I am only sixteen! My house has been griefed more times than I can count, and yet George’s house burns down once, and I am banished! Exiled! All for trying to be a teenager, because that’s what I am!”

“Look, Tommy, we can talk about this,” Dream’s voice shakes. “Just… move away from the edge, please.”

The tears dribble down in fat drops, and evaporate before hitting the ground. “There really isn’t anything for me,” he stares at Dream in the eyes. He pulls the lodestone compass out of his pocket, and stares at the needle pointing to his left, towards his _home_. 

Dream’s face is also streaked with almost visible tears, but with the temperature, they evaporate quickly. He looks torn between fear and concern, and raises his hand slightly like it’s going to do something, like it’s going to _help_.

Tommy sighs tiredly, the Portal noises a steady melody accompanied by the lava below him. He raises his hand in mock salute and utters three words - 

_“So long, Big D.”_

\- before he leans backwards and falls down to the vast and deep magma. 

TommyInnit is sixteen, and he’s falling down to his death, to his freedom. 

The last thing he hears is his name shouted over ghastly cries and bubbling liquids, before he hits something incredibly warm. 

(It burns him and he accidentally swallows some which burns his throat, but then the pain is gone and he’s drifting away to a black abyss, towards the sound of a familiar tune.)

___________

Sapnap and Ghostbur walk back through the Portal, happily talking amongst themselves, expecting to see Tommy glaring at Dream, and the latter laughing his ass off.

He doesn’t expect to see Dream peering over the edge, hand outstretched over the edge. He slowly pulls it back and stares at it, opening and closing it repeatedly. 

“Dream,” Ghostbur greets happily. “Do you know where Tommy is?”

Dream puts his hand down and takes his mask off with a flick of his wrist. Sapnap frowns because Dream’s eyes are watery and he looks like he’s trying not to cry. It still doesn’t explain why there’s no Tommy. 

“Dream?,” he prompts, and that’s the final straw for his best friend, because he’s crying. Sapnap rushes forward, confused, but crouches and hugs Dream. “What happened? Where’s Tommy?”

Ghostbur drops something behind them, and Sapnap turns to see if he’s okay, but Ghostbur is pale, really pale, and his eyes are wide and glazing. He’s dropped his communicator, and it clatters on the blackstone path, thankfully not breaking. 

“I- I, Tommy, he’s,” he tries to speak, but is interrupted by his communicator chiming. He pulls it out with one arm, the other holding a shaking Dream, and immediately drops it into the lava when he sees the new message in bold white text that everyone can see, face etched in horror. 

[TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.]

_________

Somewhere in L’manberg, a Lady clutches her throat and falls to her knees in despair. An ex-King bows their head in respect and silently cries. A Vice President rushes towards the White House, crestfallen, doubtless that his President would have already seen the message. People clutch their communicators all over the land and feel regret and shame for what they didn’t do, what they could’ve done. 

~~(Somewhere, a father wails at the walls in anguish and anger, and his son comforts him, his eyes cold and wet. A brother disappears into thin air, and hopes that his youngest brother will be happy wherever he is.)~~

Somewhere, a President stares at his communicator in disbelief, and blinks dumbfoundedly, and it isn’t until his Vice is with him (and he brings someone) does he realise that his friend is gone. He collapses against the arms of a boy not much older than him, and he sobs loudly. 

He blames himself.

  
  


________

  
  


Somewhere, while everyone weeps for a young life burned to ash, a brother finds a ghost sitting on a hill near his old house, looking over the scenery, burns blotched over his skin. He grins happily, tears still in his eyes, and goes to hug him. 

Somewhere, a boy wakes up with fuzzy memories of a nation, a ravine, a revolution, and clear memories of a father with black wings, a brother with his guitar and another brother with his blades. He wakes up and he realises that he cannot speak anymore. He is surprised when someone (Wilbur, Wilby, Wil) hugs him tightly with tears in his eyes and he returns the gesture whole heartedly. 

TommyInnit never passed on. He has things he needs to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i deadass forgot to add notes and a summary kekw,,,


End file.
